VOX Box: Outlawed 1
Characters * Arsenal * Red Hood * Starfire * Huntress * Donna Troy Location * Aurora Photography, Blüdhaven, NJ * May 12th 2017, 0021 EST VOX Archive * Arsenal: Thanks, babe. We appreciate this lip smack * Donna Troy: clatter Here's all the suplies I could scrounge up from the bunker for you. Oracle means business, huh? * Arsenal: She'll come around once we rescue her man from the League. * Starfire: Her man? What do you mean by her man? * Arsenal: Oh expletive... Donna, you didn't tell her? * Donna Troy: There's nothing to tell. * Arsenal: Not according to Babs... * Donna Troy: She's a smart girl, but when it comes to the expectations of her love life? Eh... I love her but she needs to see that Dick is a dead end for her. * Arsenal: Oh, sorry... Pretend I said nothing, Star... Obviously, I'm mental. * Starfire: No, it is fine. Dick and I... Are... We are broken apart. He is free to do the sighting of whatever person he wishes. I just did not know he was so fast. * Red Hood: clatter Are we still talking about this? scoff Whatever... We got passports, cash, and what's this? Some sort of grenade maybe? * Huntress: That would be a tampon, sweetie. * Red Hood: Ew... clatter * Huntress: Get used to it. Two women are going on this adventure with you. Feminine hygiene proucts are essential. * Donna Troy: No. Make it three. I'm going, too. * Arsenal: Wait, what? What abou Lian? * Donna Troy: What about her? * Arsenal: I, uh, was kind of hoping you'd watch her? * Donna Troy: You're off to go break Nightwing from the League of Assassins and you want me to babysit? * Arsenal: Uh... * Donna Troy: You realize that I am an Amazon princess? The daughter of Hector of Troy? That I have more combat experience than the four of you combined and then multiplied by a hundred? And you want me to do what? Play Minecraft with your ten year old daughter? Seriously, Roy? * Arsenal: Yeah... Okay... Uh, guys- err.... Guy and gals? Donna's coming too. * Red Hood: Fine... Whatever. What about Lian? * Arsenal: Well, I guess- * Huntress: You're not taking Lian to go raid the League of Assassins, Roy! * Arsenal: They're not going to hurt her, Hel. She's one of them... sorta. * Huntress: Tell that to your dad... or to your arm. Weren't you one of them at one point? * Red Hood: Figure something out for Lian. She's not going. * Arsenal: Seriously, jay? You too? Come on, you know Lian won't be a prob- * Starfire: I too would feel the more eased by not having a child with us on this dangerous endeavor, friend Roy. * Arsenal: sigh Fine... Donna, can I borrow your cell phone real quick? Thanks... beep, beep, cybernetic fingers taping in tabletop Hey, Vic... Long story. Yeah, it's Roy... Huh, so yuo heard about that? Yeah... So, here's the thing... I need you to take care of Lian for me... Yeah. My daughter... Yep. Her... Yeah... Uh-huh... She's ten, no diapers needed... What do you mean you don't take care of kids, Vic? What exactly do you do in that Tower then? Look, my next call is to her. I'm giving her the Zeta codes to the Tower and once she's there, you can figure out what to do with her. Don't judge me... I am too a good father! Yeah? Yeah, well expletive you too! sigh So, uh... No problem, guys. Vic will watch Lian. so, where were we? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Huntress Becomes The Prey. * Story continues in VOX Box: Close Calls and VOX Box: Outlawed 2. * Dick was kidnapped by the League of Assassins in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3 and he's later seen in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 4. * Victor is the headmaster of the Titans program. * Kori and Dick breaking up is mentioned in Oracle Files: Barbara Gordon 4. They had a disagreement over Dick going undercover. Links and References * VOX Box: Outlawed 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Aurora Photography/Appearances Category:Blüdhaven/Appearances